One Punch Man:Amor mio
by Darckbladerap
Summary: -Porque ocultas tu fuerza?-Pregunto Tatsumaki sangrando- -Yo realmente,no lo hago..Es solo que las personas..No se dan cuenta de ella.. -Saitama se acercó-Tú? Estás bien,estás temblando... Necesitas ayuda? -No fue suficiente para ti idiota! -Solo trato de ser amistoso contigo..-Dijo él mirándola- -Ya te dije lo que pienso de eso,además mírate! Ni si quiera pareces tener amig


-Porque ocultas tu fuerza?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki sangrando-_

-Yo realmente,no lo hago..Es solo que las personas..No se dan cuenta de ella..

-Saitama se acercó-_Tú? Estás bien,estás temblando... Necesitas ayuda?

-No fue suficiente para ti idiota!!

-Solo trato de ser amistoso contigo..-_Dijo él mirándola-_

-Ya te dije lo que pienso de eso,además mírate!! Ni si quiera pareces tener amigos,como para enseñarme tal cosa!! Menciona a alguien que sea tu amigo,que no conozcas por la asociación!!

-Saitama se quedó callado-_

-Ves?!! Tú criticandome a mi por mis métodos!! Pero tú,solo eres un idiota sin amigos!!-_Grito ella

-Saitama tenía una vena brincando en su frente,ya algo enojado-_

-N-No necesito tu ayuda, él me lo dijo..-_Dijo ella caminando débilmente-_

-Él? Cuál él?

-Quien más? Bla..-_Ella se detuvo-_Sabes que? No necesito decirte estás cosas personales a ti!-_Dijo ella gritandole-_

-Tatsumaki cayó de rodillas, mareada y dejando caer gotas de sangre en el suelo-_

-Acaso tú...Idiota! Porque no ves que no te quiero cerca?!! Alejate de Fubuki y no molestes más!! O te juro que cuando me recupere de mis heridas,voy a ir a matarte!!-_Grito ella

-Saitama se acercó y se agachó-_Te llevare a un hospital...-_

-Si,lo haces!! Y-Yo voy a ma-matar-te..-_Dijo ella cayendo,Saitama la atajo-_

-Mirate niña...Eres un desastre...Será mejor que me apresure,tus heridas se ven bastante abiertas...-_

-Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos,estaba en una habitación de hospital,recibiendo sueros y con la cabeza vendada-_

-Una vena se marco en su frente-_Ma-Maldito...!!-_Dijo ella aguantando no gritar de la ira,con una rabia que no era normal-_

-Mientras Saitama ya estaba en su casa,mirando la TV con una pijama-_

-Mmm..Me pregunto que cenare hoy?-_Dijo mientras se rascaba una nalga-_

-Bueno,arroz con huevo no suena mal...Creo que tengo un poco por ahí...-_Dijo él

-Una semana después-_

-Saitama miraba su celular,mientras llegaba a casa con unas bolsas-_Oh?-_Él miro a Tatsumaki de pie al lado de su puerta-_

-Como llegaste aquí?-_Dijo él mirando a Tatsumaki-_

-Ella estaba cruzada de brazos,se veía furiosa-_

-Les dije que si te veían,te dijeran que no vivía aquí...-_Dijo él mirando a los lados-_Y mis vecinos? Oh..Quizás les asustaste,bueno..Que más da..-_Dijo metiendo las llaves para luego abrir la puerta y entrar,no obstante fue interrumpido por Tatsumaki-_

-Moriras!! Con mi ataque de corta distancia!!-_Dijo ella agarrando a Saitama fuerte y abrazandolo-_

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki-_Oye..Que se supone que haces? Acaso te gustó?

-_Dijo él intentado quitarsela-_

-(Imposible!! Mi ataque de corta distancia incluso a vuelto polvo montañas enormes!! Pero este tipo no parece ni afectado!!)-_Pensaba Tatsumaki con la mano de Saitama en la cara empujandola-_

-Saitama frunció el seño-_Oye,oye! Ya sueltame...-_Dijo él-_Tengo hambre..!-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro a la cara-_

-Eh?-_Que le sucedía a esta mocosa?-_

-Porque no te puedo matar!! Porque es que eres tan fuertes?! Qué hiciste para hacer esto?

-Yo? Bueno,en realidad...Bueno ..Yo solo hice ejercicio...-_

-Tatsumaki se quedó en silencio-_

-Ya sueltame enana..O acaso eres mi fan? Nunca tuve un fan..-,Decía él pensando-_

-Genos salió de su apartamento y miro a Tatsumaki abrazando por la cintura a Saitama,Genos se quedó en silencio mirando esto-_

-Saitama y Tatsumaki lo miraron-_

-Acaso estás molestando a mi sensei?!-_Dijo él mirándola agresivamente-_

-Oye, Genos espera...Creo que es mi fan o algo así..-_

-Dijo Saitama-_

-Fan?! Acaso estás loco,yo no soy fan de nadie más que Blast!-_Gritaba ella

-Ya veo,así que ella es fan del Sensei...Aún así,el sensei no quiere visitas..

-Dejen de ignorarme!!-_Grito ella abrazando una pierna de Saitama con las suyas,ya que este estaba por entrar,ella empezó a morderle-_

-Desde cuando decides si quiero o no visitas?-_Pregunto Saitama mirando a Genos-_

-Idiotas!!-_Decia Tatsumaki

-Perdón Sensei!!-_Dijo Genos inclinandose una y otra vez-_

-Oye,espera..No es como si hubieses hecho algo muy malo,solo decía..Oh,por cierto...A donde vas?-_Pregunto Saitama

-Me encontraba de camino para ir a donde el doctor Kuseno-_Dijo él mirando a Saitama

-Ya veo,cuando vengas puedes traer una lechuga?-_Dijo dándole unas monedas-_

-Hai!! Sensei!-_Dijo él yendose

-Saitama entro a la casa y cerro la puerta para luego caminar a la cocina-_Bueno creo que haré un poco de...-_Él miro hacia abajo, Tatsumaki aún lo tenía agarrado o él la tenía agarrada?

-O-oye...Acaso eres como una acosadora?-_Pregunto él mirando a Tatsumaki callada-_Donde están tus padres?

-Muertos..

-Oh,lo siento no lo sabía...Espera..Ya se,llamaré a Fubuki para que venga por ti..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki le agarro la entrepierna y estripo con su mano lo mas fuerte que pudo-_

-(Se que es un golpe bajo muy sucio,pero si solo así puedo provocar daño!! Lo haré!)-_Pensaba ella

-Saitama le marco a Fubuki,mientras le quito la mano a Tatsumaki de sus partes-_Hola? Fubuki?...Si,si..Soy yo,Saitama..Eh? No,no me quiero asociar a ti..En realidad llamo por..Si,tu Hermanita..

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki agarrandole aún la pierna y abrazandolo de la cintura-_

-Si,verás..Me está dando problemas..Eh? Porque no me ayudarás?...Acaso es esto un soborno?-_Pregunto él-_Es mi fan,pero ya la fama no me gustó ..Si todos son como ella,creo que es mejor seguir mi vida normal de siempre...No me ayudarás? Eh?-_Saitama miro su móvil-_Me colgó...-_

-Saitama se puso a cocinar -_

-Se sirvió un vaso de jugo y dió unos tragos para luego seguir cocinando-_

-Tatsumaki estiró su mano-_Él le pasó el vaso de jugo-_

-Enserio no me vas a dejar en paz?-_Pregunto él

-(No,no lo ves! Estoy recargando un poder mas haya de mi límite,solo para destruirte! Este lugar es perfecto,así poder usarlo y partite a la mitad!!)-_Pensaba ella mientras bebía jugó-_

-Hey..No todo,es mío..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki frunció el seño y metió su lengua en el vaso -_

-Ehg.. Olvidalo..-_Dijo Saitama algo asqueado,para luego continuar cocinando-_

-Tatsumaki le pasó el jugó-_

-Que no, no quiero...-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki dejó el jugo encima del lavado y se volvió a agarrar-_

-(Ya casi...)-_Decia ella

-Saitama termino de cocinar y sirvió la comida-_Aaaahhff..Esto se ve delicioso!!-_dijo esté

-Tatsumaki extendió su mano-_

-Que? No,no..Esto es mío! Solo hay para mí..-_Dijo él intentado soltarla de nuevo-_Ya vete,es tarde...-_

-Tatsumaki volvio a abrazar a Saitama,se sentía muy suave..-_

-Eh...Enserio tienes hambre?-_Dijo él respirando profundo algo molesto,para luego tomar la mitad de su comida y ponerlo en otro tazón-_

-Ten..-_

-Tatsumaki uso su poder para comer-_

-Que rarita eres..-_Dijo él caminando hacia la sala de estar-_

-Se intento sentar,pero como lo haría? Si esta tipa no lo suelta-_

-Él se quedo a comer de pie,luego dejo su tazón encima de la mesa de centro de la sala de estar -_

-Bien,fue divertido pero ya voy a dormir..-_Dijo abriendo la puerta y soltando a Tatsumaki-_

-(Imposible!! Como?! Estaba usando gran parte de mi poder para no soltarme!!)-_Penso ella desesperada-_

-Saitama le cerro la puerta en la cara-_

-Bueno,me lavare los dientes,un baño caliente y luego a dormir..-_Dijo él

-Él se giro y miro la puerta-_Acaso eso era lluvia? Bueno,que más daba pues no es como si la fuese a matar un poco de agua-_

-Él termino su baño caliente,se puso una pijama y tras dejar su ropa en la cesta, camino a su cama-_

-Aaff...-_Saitama respiro tranquilo y profundamente para luego cerrar sus ojos-_

-En su sueño perseguía una oferta gigante,pero cada vez que corría está parecía alejarse-

-Genos! Ayúdame!!-_Decia él mirando a Genos como un horno con cara corriendo a su lado-_

-El cinturón de su traje empezó a apretar mucho-_Oh? Qué es esto?

-Todo se distorsiono y volvió negro haciendo caer a Saitama la oscuridad-_

-Él abrió sus ojos-_

-Encendio una lámpara de noche a un lado,miro a Tatsumaki abrazandolo de nuevo,pero ahora abrazaba su cintura con sus piernas y su torzo con sus brazos-_

-He-Hey!! Quítate de encima! Esto se ve mal!! Además, qué diablos haces?!!-_Grito él

-Tatsumaki temblaba y estaba mojada-_

-De verdad eres una niña...-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki no respondió-_

-Saitama se sentó con Tatsumaki encima en una pose comprometedora-_

-Él se rasco un ojo y la miro bien-_Acaso eso es una pijama?..._-Dijo él-_Espera! Fuiste a tu casa te pusiste pijama y viniste a joder?-_Dijo él llevándose la mano a la cara algo estresado-_

-Tatsumaki lo agarraba con una cara sería,por un momento ambos se vieron deformes,como mal dibujados-_

-Ya vete..-_Dijo él volviendo a la normalidad-_

-Tatsumaki lo seguía agarrando-_

-Saitama giro sus ojos-_Si le marco a Fubuki?-_Dijo él pensando sus opciones-_

-Tatsumaki cerro sus ojos-_

-Oye! Acaso estás durmiendo?!-_Grito Saitama molestó-_

-Este respiro profundo-_

-Me voy a acostar boca abajo,te voy a aplastar...-_Dijo él,pero Tatsumaki no respondió-_Te lo advierto..-_Dijo él preparandose para acostarse boca abajo-_

-Tatsumaki seguía agarrandole,pero ahora más fuerte-_

-Saitama hizo Tatsumaki tocar el suelo con la espada,Saitama estaba de rodillas con lo más que podía pegarla al suelo sin lastimarla,si antes se veía mal como ella lo agarraba,ahora era peor-_

-Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos y lo miro muy cerca de su cara-_

-Pervertido..-_Dijo ella,para luego quedarse callada de nuevo-_

-Ah?! Así que vuelves a hablar,eh?-_Decia Saitama ruborizado-_

-Tatsumaki lo seguía abtaznado con sus piernas y brazos-_

-Saitama se acostó boca abajo,aplastando poco a poco a Tatsumaki-_

-Ella sentía presión,pero su poder la mantendría comoda,mientras Saitama no haga más fuerza,lo cual este idiota no haría, porque parecía no querer lastimarla-_

-Tatsumaki..? No? Ese es tu nombre..-_Dijo Saitama teniendola debajo de él,en una posición algo muy comprometedora-_

-Tatsumaki lo volvio a mirar-_

-Necesito ir al baño..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki cerro sus ojos-_

-Enserio..-_Dijo él-_Y estás debajo de mi,si no me sueltas te voy a ..-_

-Tatsumaki lo soltó y este se puso de pie y salió al baño rápido-_

-Tatsumaki se quedó en la cama,miro su celular-_

-10 Mensajes de Fubuki-_

-Hermana no intentes dañarlo!

-Te lo advierto!

-Porque te comiste mi yogurt?

-Acaso entraste aquí? Escuché algo..

-Que tienen tú y Saitama?

-Responde!!

-Estupida,te dije que contestes!!

-Acaso te gusta él?

-Ire ahí ahora mismo!!

-Voy a dormir,buenas noches,no pude ir ..Está lloviendo muy fuerte..-_

Tatsumaki le respondió-_

-Love you...-_Respondio ella

-Luego guardo su celular de nuevo-_

-Porque dura tanto?-_Dijo ella estresada-_Diablos..-_Dijo ella poniéndose de pie, caminando descalza hacia el baño-_

-Intento abrir pero estaba cerrado-_

-Ella pero su oreja a la puerta y su cara se sonrojo, acaso se estaba tocando?!-_

-Ella volvió a la cama rápido-_

-Saitama estaba en el baño sentando,dando palmadas a sus rodillas imitando una de sus canciones favoritas,giro su mirada al oír a alguien correr -_

-Que miedo..-_Dijo él terminando-_

-Tatsumaki estaba en la cama,muy roja y algo enojada..Ese maldito pervertido haciendo tal cosa pensando en ella,era un asco..-_

-Se escucho el sanitario,Saitama lavar sus manos y luego volver,para ver a Tatsumaki fingir estar dormida-_

-(Iré donde Genos..)-_Dijo Saitama abriendo la puerta suavemente y saliendo,para luego cerrar-_

-Ella se sentó-,(Acaso huyó?!! Entonces si estaba siendo efectiva?!)-_Ella se asomo por la ventana y miro a Genos abrir la puerta y a Saitama hablar y señalar hacia dónde ella estaba,luego entró-_

-Descuide Sensei,puede usar mi cama..-_Dijo él

-No, dormiré en el sofá..-_

-Insisto,yo no necesito dormir..-_Dijo él-_

-Oh? Seguro.. Entonces dormiré ahí..-_Diji él yendo a la cama de Genos-_

-Tatsumaki se metió por un conducto de ventilación y salió al ver a Saitama debajo de la rejilla-_

-Saitama se acostó -_

-A la mañana siguiente-_

-Sensei,despierte..Ya es d-_Él miro a Saitama y Tatsumaki durmiendo en su cama-_Él alzó su mirada y miro la ventilación-_

-_(Su pequeño y anormal tamaño le permitió escabullirse sin problemas por la ventilación..Me descuide y no la escuché..)-_Dijo él para luego mirar a Saitama abrazarla también,claro..Estaba dormido-_

-Sensei...-_Dijo Genos haciendo sonar una alarma dentro de él-_

-Saitama le Tiro una almohada para que se callara,pero fue suficiente para despertar a Tatsumaki-_

-Uh?-_Ella noto como estaba rodeada por los brazos de Saitama y a su vez,bastante calentita-_

-Me dor-dormi? Diablos!!-_Ella volvió a agarrar a Saitama fuertemente-_Esta vez no fallare...-_Dijo ella

-Sensei..-_Dijo Genos

-Saitama abrió sus ojos poco a poco-_

-Uhm..?-_Él miro a Genos mirarlo-_

-Ra-_Él miro a un lado y Tatsumaki lo agarraba,ella lo miro a los ojos-_

-Aaff..Buenos días ..-_Dijo él al aire-_

-Buenos días Sensei..

-Buenos días..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama y Genos la miraron-_

-Porque?-_Pregunto Genos

-Ahora que recuerdo,cuando peleo conmigo se dañó ella misma y la lleve al hospital y me juro matarme si la ayudaba..Así que creo que es eso..-_Dijo Saitama picandole una mejilla a Tatsumaki con su dedo-_

-Ahg!! hya!-_Ella le mordió el dedo-_

-Genos abrió uno de sus dedos y salió uma jeringa-_La voy a dormir..-_

-O-oye,no puedes matarla solo porque si..-_Dijo Saitama

-No,yo me refería a sedarla..-_Dijo él

-Ah..? ... Déjala así..-_Dijo Saitama poniendose de pie-_Igualmente gracias Genos..-_Dijo saliendo de ahí-_

-De nada Sensei! La lechuga!-_Dijo él

-Eh? Qué dijiste?-_Pregunto Saitama

-Usted ayer me pidió una lechuga! La dejé en su cocina!-_Dijo él

-Oh? Eh,si..Muchas gracias..-_Dijo él

-Saitama salió de el apartamento de Genos y camino hacia el suyo, mientras algunos héroes y personas de altos recursos caminaban por ahí,miraron a Tatsumaki y Saitama-_

-Saitama entro a su casa-_

-Saitama cerro la puerta-_

-Entonces te bañaras conmigo?-_Pregunto él

-Tatsumaki lo miro a los ojos-_

-(Mierda!! Yo misma me dije que esta vez no habrá interrupcion!! Joder! Si no lo hago esta vez,ya no lo haré más! Es la tercera! No puedo unir tantas fuerzas,solo para soltarlas..Puede ser perjudicial para mí!!)-_

-Ella miro a otro lado-_

-...-_Saitama hizo una expresión de molestia,no es justo que lo jodan asi-_

-Él camino al baño-_

-5 minutos después-_

-Tatsumaki tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras el agua le llegaba al cuello-_

-Aaff..Está tina es más grande,eso es bueno..Además de ser muy cómoda..-_Decia él relajado-_Oh?-_Él miro a Tatsumaki,no se había quitado su pijama-_

-Saitama se acercó y halo la pijama de Tatsumaki,haciendo que está intentará sujetarse fuerte para que no se la quitará,pero la parte de arriba termino en manos de Saitama quien la Tiro a la cesta de la ropa sucia-_

-Él bajo sus manos por la cintura de ella,haciéndola hacer una cara de miedo al sentir esa ""caricia""

-Ella lo miró-_

-No te vas a bañar con eso,quiero poner jabón,no te queda más que soltarme y irte...No?-_

-Ella se aferro a él-_(Mi honor será vengado con tu sangre,Saitama!)-_

-Saitama le quito los pantalones del pijama-_

-Eh?-_Él sintió los pechos de ella y sus piernas desnudas-_

-O-oye...Acaso no usas ropa interior?! Yo me estoy bañando con boxers!! Qué rayos?!-_

-No me gusta la ropa interior!! Pervertido!! Cabeza de pulpo!! Huevo duro!! Bombilla!!!!-_Dijo ella cerrando sus piernas y colocandolas de modo que Saitama no tenga acceso a ella-_

-Como iba a saberlo?!! Qué persona no usa ropa interior?!

-No hay muchas...tiendas como mis tallas y no usaré ropa de niños.._-Dijo ella sin soltarlo con sus brazos-_(Ya lo siento,estoy cerca de cargar todo mi poder)-_Penso ella,hasta que salió de cabeza al sentir agua en su cabeza-_

-Eh?!-_

Saitama le estaba mojando la cabeza-_

-Bueno,ya que...No contaremos esto a nadie...No quiero quedar como pervertido,pero ya debes irte, empiezas a colmar mi paciencia..-_Dijo llevando sus manos a la cabellera de Tatsumaki-_

-...-_Ella lo miro a los ojos,en silencio como antes..-_

-Que? Es que...Tengo tiempo de no lavarme el cabello,esto es lo más cerca que tengo de eso..-_Dijo él metiendole sus dedos a través de sus cabellos verdes-_

-Es suave,me gusta tu cabello..-_Dijo estirando su mano y tomando un champú algo enpolvado-_

-Ella se movió a un lado para que no le pusiera eso-_

-Oye,está bueno..Enserio..-_Dijo poniendole bastante..-_

-espera...Esos..-_Él sentía los suaves pechos y la punta de estos en su torso-_Que tierna.._Dijo él acomodandola encima de él,para luego empezar a restregarle el cabello suavemente-_

-Tatsumaki sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el jabón de las orejas-_

-Saitama cerro un ojo al que le cayó jabón-_Oye,quieta..No hagas un desorden..-_Dijo él

Saitama termino de lavarle el cabello y le enjuago-/-Aaff..

-Él se acosto,apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos detrás de esta-_

-Tatsumaki lo seguía abrazando-_(Q-que...humillante..)-_Pensaba ella

-Ella hizo una cara de entre enojo y sorpresa,para luego clavar su mirada a Saitama-_

-Él miraba a otro lado,pero tenía una mano en el agua..-_

-Él no la miraba,pero se notaba que él sabía que lo estaban apuñalando con los ojos-_

-Que crees que haces?!-_Dijo ella con su voz pesada por el enojo-_

-Eh,nada...Solo me rascaba..-_Dijo él-_

-En mi trasero?!! Porque se sintió más como una agarré!-_Dijo ella furiosa-_

-Eh,yo..-_Él miro a un lado dudoso y se rasco la mejilla-_Ah,este..Solo quería comprobar si tenías ropa interior o no..-_Dijo él como excusa-_

-Idiota!!-_Dijo ella-_No me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima!-_Grito ella mirándolo a los ojos,sus labios estaban solo a unoa centímetros-_

-Saitama sentía los pechos de Tatsumaki en su pecho-_

-Si,lo acepto...Te toque,lo siento..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki lo seguía mirando a los ojos-_

-Tiempo atras solo era un desempleado deprimido,nunca salí con nadie ..De hecho hasta ahora,sigo sin haber besado a nadie..-_Dijo él-_Entonces..Solo quise..-_

-Aahg!! Que patético!! No me importa!! Solo no me toques más ahí y deja de hablar de la típica vida de oficinista desempleado y fracasado!-_Dijo ella

-Saitama puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Tatsumaki pasandolas lentamente-_

-Que se supone que haces idiota?!-_Grito ella empezando a ponerse de color verde y su aura a crecer-_

-Me dijiste que no te tocará ahí,te tocó la espalda..-_Dijo él mirando hacia abajo,mirando los pechos de Tatsumaki pegados a su pecho-_

-(Lo tengo!! Mi poder cargo!! Tú vas a morir ahora Saitama!!!)-_Ella empezó a reír,abrió sus piernas y abrazo la cintura de Saitama-_

-Oh? Sabes..

-(SIGUE TRANQUILO!! ESTAS POR VOLVERTE POLVO!!!)-_

-Me está gustando tu compañía..Es divertido tener que lidiar con esto,es la primera vez que me siento que alguein me gusta..-_Dijo él

-(Que?!)-_Ella lo miro,detenido por un momento su poder-_

-Po-drias...Vivir aquí..No lo sé,hay espacio..La verdad hoy cuando amanecio?.Algo se sentía bien y distinto... Me gustó amanecer abrazandote..-_

-Tatsumaki se quedó con la boca abierta y con sorpresa..-_

-Puedes darme una oportunidad? Creo que es así..O..Rayos,no soy bueno ligando...-_Decia él hablando solo-_

-Saitama la abrazo y puso sus manos en el redondo trasero de Tatsumaki-_Porque de repente me abrazaste así?-_Pregunto él creyendo que era una insinuacion-_

-Ella se puso roja y no podia dejar de mirarlo-_(Qu-Que clase de poder es-es este?!! Es demasiado fuerte! No puedo contra él..Incluso me hizo perder energía,ya no podré volver a hacerlo...)-_Tatsumaki lo soltó y sin darle importancia a donde tenía Saitama sus manos,salió cubriendose con sus manos,hasta agarrar una toalla y salir rápido de ahí..-_

-Eh?...-_Saitama se hundió en el agua-_(Soy malo en estas cosas,así es mejor..)-_Penso esté en el agua, relajandose-_

Genos regaba unas plantas y el cactus de Saitama,cuando miro la puerta abrirse rápido y a Tatsumaki con una toalla,para que luego saliera disparada de ahi-_

-Eh? Acaso Saitama Sensei...La ...-_Él entro a casa rápido y saco unos libros y busco em internet,como ganar un juicio por violación-_

-Saitama salió con su traje y se estiró-_Bueno,veamos si encuentro algún monstruo..O algo ..-_Dijo caminando fuera de ahí-_

-Dos semanas después-_

-Sweet Mask estaba con la prensa,Atómic Samurai hablaba con Bang..Ambos se reían y comentaban trucos para enseñar a sus discípulos..El prisionero lindo lindo espiaba a Stinger,que hablaba con Sneck,habían varios héroes clase S y A, ZombieMan y Child Empereor-_

-Todos hablaban y comían,la asociación había hecho una cena especial para ellos,por las últimas peleas que han tenido,pues han disminuido en crimen en números récord..Casi en su 90%-_

-Entre ellos,estaba Genos y Saitama que acaban de llegar-_

-Sensei,este lugar parece cómodo...-_Dijo Genos mirando el karaoke-_

-Saitama miro en una esquina a Tatsumaki,mirando un vaso de agua sentada a parte de todos..-_

Él la miro y luego miro a Genos-_

-Oye, Genos...-_Él señaló a Tatsumaki-_

-Si,lo sé..Seré su abogado..-_Dijo Genos serio-_Solo no se acerque a la víctima..

-Genos,otra vez dices cosas que no tienen sentido..Iré a ver qué tiene,ve a hablar con los clase S o lo que sea que hagan..-_Dijo Saitama mirándo a aquellos héroes jugando algo raro con la espada de Atómic Samurai-_

-Tatsumaki estaba escondida,en una mesa del fondo usando sus poderes para mover algunas cosas de la mesa y apilarlas-_

-Aaff..-_Suspiro ella para luego limpiarse la cara con su antebrazo-_

-Saitama llegó y se sentó a frente a ella-_

-Hola..No pude evitar ver esa cara..-_Dijo Saitama

-Ella lo miro -_Tú de nuevo,no puedo creerlo...-_Dijo ella poniéndose de pie-_

-Saitama le tomo la mano-_

-Algunos héroes veían esto,alertas...No era buena idea molestar a Tatsumaki,menos hoy...-_

-Saitama..Déjame en paz,no tengo ganas de pelear contigo hoy..Solo déjame en paz..-_Dijo ella soltandose y saliendo de ahí-_

-Murmuros-

-Saitama se puso de pie y la siguio saliendo del bar privado donde estaban-_

-Oye!-_Dijo Saitama viéndola a punto de salir volando de ahí-_Espera!

-Tatsumaki se detuvo unos momentos en el aire,mientras su vestido se movía por su aura-_

-Saitama se acercó y la abrazo de la cintura,para que no se fuera-_

-Algunos ya ebrios se asomaron por la ventana,como Lindo lindo, Stinger,Iaia que venia con su maestro Atómic Samurai-_

-Saitama,por favor..Mira..-_Ella dejo de flotar,para que Saitama la soltara..-_

-Porque estás así?

-Me despidieron por tu culpa idiota!!!-_Grito ella haciendo que algunas piedras volaran y se estrellaran en algunos muros por su liberación de energía-_

-Que?-_Saitama arqueo una ceja-_Despedida?

-A-Asi es ...Encima me dijeron que podía venir,que ésta sería como una despedida por mi servicio,pero que ..Ya no trabajo para ellos..Por la pelea que tuve contigo,me catalogaron nivel dragón incluso...Vine..Pero nadie se acerca a mi porque tienen miedo de que los mate o simplemente no le importa..

-Porque tú comportamiento es asi?

-Que no escuchas?!!

-Si,pero a lo que voy es..Se supone que nunca te rindes,ahora solo te deprimes por eso?-_Pregunto él-_Que no dijiste nada?

-Dest..Destrui una parte de el lugar..-_Dijo ella desanimada mirando el suelo -_

-Les das más motivos..Dejalos,ya verán que te necesitan..-_Dijo Saitama mirandola-_

-Ella se cruzó de brazos-_

-Vamos,bebamos algo,un jugo de naranja por ejemplo..-_Dijo él bromeando

-Se lo que intentas,yo no estoy..Buscando que me consientas..Menos la pena de un don nadie..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Lindo lindo lloraba-_Odio los finales así!!_Decia él

-Oye afeminado!! Quítate! No me dejas ver!-_Dijo Metal Bat-_

-Vale..Yo iré a cantar algo en el karaoke..-_Dijo él-_Nos vemos algún día.._

-Es-espera..-_Dijo ella dando la espalda-_

-Saitama la miro -_

-Oh,espera..No pierdas tu orgullo,te están viendo...-_Dijo tapandole con su capa-_

-Saitama poso su mano en el hombro de Tatsumaki,quien se tapaba la cara-_

Caminaron unos metros lejos,hasta saber que ya nadie los veía-_

-Él la miro, se puso de rodillas-_

-Porque lloras por eso? Quién dijo que para ser un héroe, necesitas estar en una asociación o algo así?-_Pregunto él-_Quizas solo estás un poco ebria..-_Dijo él mirándola

-Sniff-

-Ella se acercó y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Saitama-_

-Él le puso una mano en la espalda-_

-Ya,déjalo salir...-_Dijo él-_

-Sniff-..-_

-Oye, tampoco me llenes de mocos,se que lo estás haciendo al propósito...-_Dijo molesto

-Hehe..-_ella se quitó del hombro de Saitama y con su capa se limpio la cara-_

-Ok...

-Aaff.. Bien,ya está...-_Dijo ella-_

-Gracias...-_Dijo ella aún algo afectada,se veía en su cara-_

-Saitama..-_Dijo ella

-Mmh? Si?-_Dijo él mientras se limpiaba el hombro, él la miró_

-Tatsumaki se inclinó un poco y tocó levemente con sus labios,los de él y luego se puso firme de nuevo-_

Él se quedó mirándola-_

-Ese fue tú primer beso..-_Dijo ella con las manos ocultas en la espalda-_Gracias por escucharme..-_Dijo él-_Ah,también por enviarme mensajes a las tres de la mañana y despertarme...-_Dijo esto último algo molesta

-S-Solo fue una vez!-_Dijo él avergonzado-_

-Vamos,quiero comer algo..-_Dijo ella

-Genos estaba comiendo hielo en donde Tatsumaki estaba sentada Ang

-Todos miraron a los dos entrar de nuevo-_

-Oh! Sensei!-_Dijo Genos poniéndose de pie-_Acaso lo hirió?-_Dijo acercandose-_

-Eh,no..Genos,estoy bien..-_Dijo él

-Todos siguieron en su fiesta-_

-Genos se sentó de nuevo,Saitama se sentó al lado de Genos y para sorpresa de este último, Tatsumaki se sentó con ellos-_

-(Que extraño comportamiento,acaso la víctima disfruto su programación?)-_Pensaba Genos

-Asi que ahora estoy en su circulo de amigos ?-_Pregunto ella mirando el menú-_

-Saitama rasco su mejilla algo ruborizado-_

-Genos tosio-_Lo siento,pero solo somos sensei y yo,no hay campo para nadie más..-_Dijo él algo celoso

-Eh?-_Saitama lo miró-_De que hablas?

-Ppff..-_Tatsumaki se rió al entender el porque Genos se puso celoso-_

-Oh? Esa canción!-_Dijo Saitama mirando el karaoke y corriendo a cantarla-_

-Tatsumaki,que quieres con el Sensei?

-Genos,ya deja esos celos..Es obvio que no le gustas...-_Dijo Tatsumaki mirando el menú-_

-Eh? De que hablas?-_Pregunto Genos confuso-_

-Tatsumaki pidió algo de comer y luego miro a Genos-_Eres gay,lo sé..-_Dijo ella

-Gay?-_Dijo él confuso-_No,no es así..A lo que me refiero es que Sensei solo puede tener un aprendiz!!-_dijo él serio

-Tienes problemas..-_Dijo Tatsumaki usando su poder para que Genos se abofeteara-_

-Saitama llegó con el micrófono y Tatsumaki se detuvo-_Oigan,necesito a alguien más..

-Claro! Yo aprendí esa canción para cuando Sensei necesit-_Tatsumaki se puso de pie y tomo el otro micrófono-_Esta bien,está bien..Yo iré..-_Dijo ella en tonos amargos

-Genos se quedó en silencio-_

-Una semana después-_

-Saitama,Genos y Tatsumaki caminaban por ciudad M, Tatsumaki llevaba un suéter,tenía la nariz roja,estaba resfriada-_Y bien? Porque me llamaron?-_Preguntaba ella molesta-_

-Oh? Bueno,salimos a caminar y pensé que querías venir con nosotros..-_Dijo Saitama

-Para que sepas,yo no quería que vinieras..-_Dijo Genos

-No le creas.. Él dió la idea..-_Dijo Saitama

-Tatsumaki caminaba mientras hojas caían de los árboles-_

-Uhg...A donde van a caminar! Qué es lo que buscan?-_Preguntaba impaciente-_

-Saitama y Genos se miraron y luego Saitama hablo-_Acaso nunca sales con tus amigos a dar un paseo por el parque o algo así?-_Pregunto él

-Yo no tengo amigos...-_Decia ella,mientras la gente la miraba, algunos fans con amor,otros haters pero todos mirándola-_

-Eso es falso,nosotros somos amigos,no Genos?-_Pregunto Saitama dándole un codazo leve-_

-Eh,S-si..Sensei..-_

-Saitama se detuvo y miro a un edificio-_Bueno,ya llegamos..-_Dijo él

-A donde?-_Pregunto ella con frío-_

-Saitama camino y detrás Genos,ella entre quejas los siguio-_

-Tomaron un ascensor y subieron al penúltimo piso,caminaron hacia un departamento número 8-_

-Saitama tocó, King se asomo-_

-Ah,ya llegaron..-_Dijo él sonriendo-_Pasen..-_Tatsumaki entro de última,mientas clavaba su mirada a King-_(Ese tipo,el héroe más fuerte del mundo...)-_Dijo ella entrando y mirando el lugar bien adornado con sofás nuevos y a Fubuki sentada,abrigada comiendo una galleta-_

-Fubuki?!-_Tatsumaki la miro con una cara algo extraña-_

-Genos saludo a Fubuki y se sentó cerca de la calefacción-_

-Saitama se acercó a Fubuki y beso su mejilla, ella sonrió con sus mejillas algo rojas por este acto-_

-Tatsumaki se quitó sus zapatos y los dejo junto a los de Genos ,Saitama y al parecer los tacones altos de su hermana-_

-Ella se acercó a Fubuki con sus manos en las bolsas de su suéter mirándola-_

-Fubuki la miro mientras se ponía tensa-_Hermana verás..-_

-Descuida..No tienes que explicar,yo también ahora tengo amigos...Supongo que tú estás en este grupo también..-_Dijo ella mirando disimuladamente a Saitama y Genos mirar los nuevos videojuegos de King-_

-Fubuki miro la mirada de Tatsumaki celosa-_Hermana?

-Que?-_dijo ella mirando a Fubuki-_

-Porque esa cara?-_Dijo en voz baja-_

-Tatsumaki tenía en mente ese beso en la mejilla,tan suave y dulce al parecer, que Saitama dió a Fubuki-_No es nada..-_Dijo ella

-Aqui tienes..-_Dijo King algo nervioso,dándole un chocolate y galletas a Tatsumaki-_Ella miro esto y luego a King-_

-Él empezó a ponerse más nervioso y sonoro era su corazón golpeando su pecho mientras Tatsumaki con sus manos frías,tomaba esto-_

-Gra..Gracias...-_Dijo ella

-King respiro tranquilo-_No es nada,si quieres más solo dime...-_Dijo yendo a darle a Saitama y Genos chocolate y galletas-_

-Tatsumaki se sentó en las piernas de su hermana y dió un sorbo a su chocolate-_

-_Fubuki la miró tan tranquila,calmada pero con una mirada algo sería y desanimada-_

-Hermana,lamento enserio lo de la asociación..-_Dijo ella mirándola-_No pensé que te fuese a afectar tanto...-_Dijo Fubuki desenrollando algunos de esos cabellos de Tatsumaki,solo para que se volvieran a enrollar nuevamente cuando los soltaban-_

-No importa,igual sigo combatiendo ...Y algunos fans enloquecieron y personas que he salvado están indignadas...Estan haciendo un alboroto,quizás me vuelvan a contratar..-_dijo ella

-Que paso?-_Pregunto Fubuki

-Con que?

-Contigo,mírate..Saitama y Genos son tus amigos,estás aquí con nosotros sin volar el edificio y golpearme..-_Dijo Fubuki -_Y aunque se que estás molesta por algo,se te ve mas relajada y menos estresada-_

-Aish,Fubuki..Deja de molestar,solo estoy cansada..De estar sola y ya,además alguien me dió una lección..-_Dijo ella mirando su chocolate-_

-Oh! Espera!! No hagas trampa Genos!!

-Sensei! Yo ataque cuando empezó la pelea,incluso le di unos momentos para que atacara primero!!

-Vaya Saitama,hasta tú discípulo te pateó..-_Dijo King

-He estado estudiando los videojuegos..-_Dijo Genos-_Desde que falle aquella vez contra el equipo de Fubuki..-_

-Tatsumaki miro su chocolate y al oír a Saitama quejarse,dejo salir una risa-_

-Oh, Dios...-_Dijo Fubuki-_Nuestra guerra jamás terminará..-_dijo ella sería

-Eh?-_Tatsumaki miro a su hermana,algo sería con su mirada negra y sería parecía que le dieron una mala broma-_

-De que hablas?-_Dijo Tatsumaki para luego morder una galleta-_Mmm! Están deliciosas..-_

-Fubuki se acercó y le dijo algo al oído, Tatsumaki se ruborizo mientras comía su galleta, luego miro a Fubuki y negó con la cabeza-_

-Solo es mi amigo..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_No sabía que tú..

-Ssshh...-_Fubuki la silencio-_Ademas,conozco ese rubor en las mejillas-_

-Enserio,tenemos poco de relacionarnos amistosamente..-_Dijo ella hablando tranquila-_

-Oh! Esperen! Oye, Tatsumaki..Ven,juega con nosotros...-_

-Tatsumaki asintio,se tomó su chocolate y comió su última galleta,miro a Fubuki celosa,le beso una mejilla-_

-Oh?!-_Fubuki se llevó la mano a la mejilla-_

-Tatsumaki camino a donde Saitama,pero no se sentó a un lado si no que se metió entre los brazos de Saitama y se sentó en sus piernas-_

-King y Genos miraron esto pero no sólo ellos,si no Saitama algo confuso mirándola_-

-Tatsumaki tomo un control-_Bueno,como pego?

-E-ese es el menú..Primero debes elegir un personaje..-_Dijo King

-Fubuki miro a Tatsumaki, literalmente cabía perfectamente a donde se metió-_

-Aaaff...-_Fubuki se puso de pie y se sentó a un lado de ellos-_Yo peleare contigo..-_Dijo Fubuki

-Tatsumaki la miro y le apunto con su mano-_Porque me atacaras por sorpresa?! Hasta te bese una mejilla!-_Fuji Tatsumaki enojada

-Calma!! Calma!-_Decia King y Saitama-

-Ella se refería al juego!!--_Dijeron todos

-Y pasaron días juntandose y jugando,aveces salían a comer..-_

-Dos meses después-_

-Saitama tenía un tiburón en la mano,mientras Genos buscaba como cocinarlo en un libro de recetas, King estaba aterrorizado-_

-Fubuki estaba bajo una sombrilla, cubriendose del sol-_

-Tatsumaki estaba en el agua,en un flotador bebiendo una jugo de frutas naturales con un poco de alcohol-_

-Sensei! Al parecer es una especie protegida!! Hay una multa de-_Saitama envío al tiburón a volar lejos-_

-Nadie vio nada!!-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki choco con él-_Oh? -_Ella llevaba lentes de sol-_

-Él la miró-_

-King estaba sentando en la costa, jugando y Genos hacia una escultura de Saitama en la arena-_

-Oye..! Calvito!-_Dijo ella

-Que?-_Dijo él metido en el agua hasta el cuello,relajandose-_

-Me puedes poner un poco de bloqueador en la espalda?-_Dijo ella-_

-Oh? Claro..-_Dijo él llevándola a la costa-_

-Tatsumaki camino hasta donde estaba Fubuki,se sentaron en un toalla grande tapados por la sombrilla-_

-Saitama paso bloqueador por la espalda,pero donde estaba el brasier no pudo hacer mucho-_

-Tatsumaki se reía-_Idiota..Suelta el bikini..-_Dijo ella sosteniendolo-_

-Saitama soltó el bikini-_

-Bueno,ahora si?-_Pregunto ella

-Saitama paso sus manos haciendo un mensaje fuerte y profundo-_Uhg! Ah! E-es-espera..-_Dijo ella extasiada por ese buen masaje-_Ella se acostó en la toalla,boca abajo-_Sigue..-_Dijo ella-_

-Fubuki los miraba,tenía gafas por eso no se notaba su irá-_

-Saitama paso sus manos y las metió debajo de la parte de abajo del traje de baño de Tatsumaki-_

-Fubuki abrió sus ojos como platos al ver esto-_

-Oye! Idiota! No te pases de listo..-_Dijo ella secandose la mano de Saitama-_Dije masaje en mi espalda!!-_

-Fubuki cerro su revista-_Sa-Saitama...Podrías ponerme bronceador? Quiero lucir dorada..-_Dijo ella

-Oh? Claro,ya voy...-_Dijo él,luego amarro el bikini de Tatsumaki-_

-Tatsumaki estaba acostada,mirando a Fubuki a los ojos,sin expresar enojo o algo. Solo era una mirada fija..-_

-_Ese mismo día en la tarde, iban de nuevo a casa-_

-Saitama se durmió y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Fubuki-_

-Fubuki arrecosto su cabeza de la de Saitama sonrojada-_Tatsumaki iba hecha bolita detrás también..

-Genos iba al frente y King iba con los subordinados de Fubuki en el otro auto -_

-Fubuki tomo la mano de Saitama y la beso -_

-Tatsumaki la miró-_

-Fubuki miro a su hermana-_

-Fubuki,no seas rara..-_

-Yo? Tú has sentada en sus piernas,teniendo el otro lugar..-_Dijo ella

-Eso es porque es incómodo ir en ese lugar,ya esté idiota me puso un pie en la cara..-_

-Fubuki beso la calva de Saitama-_

-Quien besa la calva primero se lo deja...-_Dijo en voz baja mirando a Tatsumaki-_

-Que es solo mi amigo!! Deja tus celos...-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Genos miro hacia atrás-_

-No seas metiche!-_Dijeron las hermanas a la vez..-_

-Ya se que te gusta Tatsumaki..-_Dijo Fubuki-_Lo Vi tocarte y dudo que fuese solo una pompi..-_Susurro ella

-Ah,eso..Si es un mano suelta aveces,pero no me gusta..Enserio,no me interesan las relaciones amorosas..-_Dijo ella -_

-Saitama despertó,sintió a Fubuki-_

-Hermana,no me te metas en esto,siempre has sido la fuerte, la que recibe toda la fama..Él es mío,me a costado mucho que me bese en la mejilla como saludo,sabes cuánto tiempo me costó conseguir esa confianza?-_Dijo ella mirando a Tatsumaki-_

-Saitama con su cara inexpresiva bostezo-_

-Fubuki se quedó pálida y tieza-_Saitama se sento derecho-_Aahff! Perdón...Me dormí..

-Fubuki se puso roja y unas lágrimas se querían salir-_

-Tatsumaki miro a Fubuki muy roja,luego miro a Saitama y le dio un codazo-_

-Saitama la miró-_Ahora que?-_

-Ella miro a Fubuki con sus ojos,haciendo una señal,era la oportunidad de Saitama para tener novia -_

-Saitama miro a Fubuki y ella quito su mirada-_

-Saitama la abrazó,pero también abrazo a Tatsumaki con un brazo cada una..-_

-Tatsumaki giro sus ojos, él era definitivamente un idiota-_

-De que hablan? -_Dijo él

-Fubuki se giró-_No-no escuchaste nada?

-De que? Había algo que oír?!-_Dijo él atento-_

-Tatsumaki se sentó a un lado, quitandose de las piernas de Saitama-_

-Ella también quiere sentarse en tus piernas..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Eh? Eemmm...Va-vale..?-_Dijo Saitama confundido-_

-Adelante hermana..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Fubuki miro a su hermana con odio en ese momento-_

-Saitama tomo Fubuki de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas,ella lo miro a los ojos muy roja-_

-Ya está,que sucede? O para que?-_Saitama no término, pues Fubuki se arrecosto al pecho de este,él la abrazo-_Oye,estas bien?-_

-Fubuki se acurruco como nunca,sabía que sería una de las únicas veces que lo haria-_

-Saitama estaba nervioso,sintió algo tocarle el pie..él miro a Tatsumaki,solo mirando por la ventana pero era ella quien le iba tocando el pie con el suyo-_

-Se-Sensei! Yo también quiero sentarme en sus piernas!!-_Dijo Genos -_

-Genos,por favor..-_Dijo Saitama -_

-En el camino,se detuvieron encima gasolinera y algunos fueron al baño,Saitama comía unas papas que compro en la tienda de el lugar, Tatsumaki acercó su mano y Saitama le dejo tomar algunas papas-_

-Ella lo miro y tocó con su pie de nuevo-_

-Saitama la miró-_

-Solo estaban ellos en el auto, Genos fue a cambiar su..Aceite...-_

-Que sucede?-_Pregunto él-_

-Disfrute el viaje..-_Dijo ella mirandolo-_

-Y..Porque me tocas?-_

-No puedo tocarte el pie,pero tú puedes tocarme...?-_Dijo ella recordándole cuando le metió la mano en el traje de baño -_

-Solo jugaba..-_Dijo él-_

-Bueno,yo sé que este viaje fue tú idea,además..De eso.. Gracias por ser mi amigo..La verdad,me he sentido muy bien estos meses ...-_Dijo ella

-Nah,no es nada...Yo solía ser como tú,vivía solo y después de trabajar contra monstruos,iba a casa,lavaba mis guantes me daba un baño,comía algo y dormía..Era monótona..Se lo que se siente..Luego llegaron..Amigos a mi vida..-_Dijo él-_Aunque aveces sean molestos,me agrada eso porque le dan vida a mi vida..No me gustaría estar de nuevo solo y aburrido..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki miro el suelo y puso su pie encima de él de Saitama-_

-Si,supongo que yo ya no quiero estar sola..-_Dijo ella-_aah,eh..Podría quedarme en tu casa hoy? Alquile una película..-_Dijo ella tomando su bolso y enseñandole unas películas y paquetes de palomitas-_Tú compra la soda..-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama asintió-_Claro,porque no?-_Dijo él poniendole una mano en la pierna-_

-Ella miro esto y luego lo miró-_No me toques..

-Tú lo estás haciendo..-_

-Pero es mi pie,esta es tu mano y esa es mi pierna..-_Dijo ella

-_Saitama subió más su mano-_Ella miro hacia abajo-_Eso no..-_Ella quito la mano y quito su pie-_No me quieras tocar así o olvida la película..-_

-No seas así..-_dijo él alegandola a él-_

-Fubuki subió al auto y Saitama soltó a Tatsumaki, esta misma se cruzó de piernas y miro por la ventana,llegó Genos y luego un subordinado y se fueron de allí-_

-Fubuki sonrió y arrecosto su cabeza a el hombro de Saitama-_

-Seguro que te quedarás con ellos?-_Pregunto Fubuki mirando a Tatsumaki-_

-Si,te vere mañana..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_Buenas noches,gracias por el viaje..-_

-Fubuki miro el suelo unos momentos y luego asintió-_Si,eh..Suerte..-_Dijo cerrando

-Tatsumaki camino con Genos y Saitama hacía casa-_

-Genos camino a su departamento-_Buenas noches Sensei..-_Él miro a Tatsumaki,se giro y entro a su departamento cerrando la puerta-_

-Sabes que tú ciborg se cela,verdad?-_Dijo ella mirando a Saitama-_

-Oh? Genos? Siempre a sido así..-_Dijo él entrando a casa-_

-Tatsumaki entro y cerro,se quitó el bolso y se estiró-_

-Bueno,cual quieres ver primero?-_Pregunto ella sacando las películas-_

-Eh,yo..Pon una tú,yo haré las palomitas..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki asintio-_Claro,amigo..-_Dijo ella

-Ya,ya...-_Dijo él

-Oh? Qué sucede? Dije algo malo?-_Preguntaba dudosa Tatsumaki-_

-No,no es nada..-_

-Saitama trajo las palomitas, Tatsumaki puso la película y se sentaron en la cama de Saitama-_

-Tatsumaki veía atenta y concentrada..-_

-Saitama se acostó de lado para ver más cómodo-_

-Ella miro hacia atrás y se arrecosto sobre el abdomen de Saitama-_

-Él le tocó el cabello-_

-Uhm..No,no empieces..Estoy viendo!-_Dijo ella

-Saitama le acarició el cabello más fuerte-_Uhm!! Ya! Saitama! Dime qué es lo que quieres?-_Dijo ella pausando la película-_Me tocas,me acaricias..Que quieres de mi?!

-Saitama le tomo de un brazo y la acercó a él-_Solo quiero estar cómodo..-_Dijo él-_

-Tatsumaki se acostó cerca de él-

-Aaff..-_Ella volvió a poner la película-_

-Saitama ...Acaso...Acaso te gustó?-_Pregunto ella algo ruborizada-De-Dejame hablar y cállate... T-tú..No lo sé es que..-_Ella lo miró,se había dormido-_

-Aigh!! Idiota!-_Dijo ella acostandose en el brazo de Saitama y mirando de nuevo la película-_

-Nunca escucha nada..-_Alegaba ella

-A la mañana siguiente Saitama despertó solo,se rasco la cabeza y bostezo-_

-Él miro un mensaje en un papelito en su cama-_

-Ummm...-_

12:30 pm

-Tock tock-_

-Aaish, hasta que vienes! Pensé que ni te asomarias..-_Dijo Tatsumaki abriéndole la puerta,para mirar a Saitama-_

-Ven,vamos rápido..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama miro está enorme casa-_Claro..-_(Mierda esto es gigante..)-_

-Tatsumaki estaba con su típico traje-_

-Saitama miro el meneo de cintura que hacía al caminar-_

-Queria que vinieras a almorzar conmigo...-_Dijo ella

-Saitama miro a Fubuki sentada en un sofá,despeinada y comiendo yogurt-_

-Tatsumaki...Con quién hablas?-_Dijo Fubuki girandose-_Sa-Saitama?!-_

-Ella se puso de pie avergonzada,estás horas y aún con pijamas,que iba a pensar Saitama?!

-Oye,Fubuki tranquila..Es domingo.._-Dijo él

-Si,además viene a almorzar conmigo,te dije que me ayudarás pero no quisiste,así que no hay para ti..-_

-Tatsumaki uso sus poderes para llegar la comida detrás de ella,quien iba subiendo unas escaleras-_Ven Saitama..-_Dijo ella

-Fubuki lo miro subir-_

-Me está robando a mi chico!!-_Dijo Fubuki molesta-_

-Tatsumaki y Saitama llegaron a la terraza y la comida se puso en una mesa con una enorme sombrilla-_

-Oh?-_Ella miro el cielo oscuro-_Aaff..Ni modo,había un lindo día soleado..-_

-Oh? Quieres sol?-_Saitama se alejó de la comida y de Tatsumaki y dió un fuerte puñetazo al aire, liberando una enorme cantidad de vientos fuertes y destructivos, Tatsumaki cubrió con su poder la comldq,sujetando todo para que no salieran volando.

Gracias a Saitama las nubes se despejaron-_

-Ahi esta..Día soleado...-_Dijo Saitama acercandose- a ella-_

-(Si cuando peleamos,el hubiese querido dañarme...)-_Tatsumaki estaba nerviosa-_

-Oh? Qué sucede? Porque esa cara de miedo?-_Dijo él-_No te preocupes,jamás te lastimaria ni un pelo..-_Dijo él-_

-Tatsumaki recogio su cabello detrás de su oreja,algo roja-_Ya idiota...-_Dijo ella sentándose-_Pu-Puedes tomar lo que quieras...Odio la cocina,pero quería ... Hacerte algo lindo..-_-Saitama estaba agarrando de todo-_

-Algo lindo? Porque?-_Pregunto él-_Gracias por la comida...-_dijo él empezando a comer-_

-B-Bueno,para saber si así te convenzo-_

-Convencerme?-_

-Si,quiero ir a vivir contigo...Creo que ya estoy lista..-_Dijo ella jugando con uno de sus cabellos-_

-Saitama se quedó con boca llena, mirándola en silencio -_

-Él trago su comida y tomo ese jugo de frutas que Tatsumaki hizo-_

Casi se atraganto con su comida al oír eso-_

-O-Oye...A que te refieres?;-_Pregunto él

-Mira,quiero..Tener una vida normal...Ya sabes,ya no soy heroína aunque combato aún..Me a dado para pensarlo bien,ya tengo 29 años..Pronto tendré 30..Sabes?

-Aja?-_Dijo Saitama poniendo atención mientras comía-_

-Tatsumaki se sirvió ella un poco -_A lo que voy,es que.? Quiero que estés en mi vida..-_Dijo ella mirando su comida,para no verlo a él-_

-Como novios?-_Pregunto él comiendo-_

-N-No! Es como amigos..-_Dijo ella avergonzada-_No me gustas! Eres mi amigo..-_Dijo ella

-De acuerdo,pero lleva cepillo de dientes..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_Aceptas?

-Porque no? No le veo el problema..-Dijo él mirándola a los ojos-_

-Tatsumaki se sonrojo pero se llevó un vaso de jugo a la boca,para disimular-_

-En la noche Saitama y Tatsumaki términaron de pasar las cosas-_

-Genos estaba ayudando y Fubuki también-_

-King estaba """""enfermó"""""-_

-Saitama se sentó en el sofá a un lado de Fubuki,que estaba triste -_

-Genos estaba ayudando a Tatsumaki a desempacar y armando la cama de esta-_

-Bien,ella ganó..-_Dijo Fubuki

-Que?-_Pregunto él mirándola

-No-No queda nada..Solo te lo diré y ya,Y-Yo...Saitama,yo estoy enamorada de tí desde hace mucho tiempo..No tuve el valor de decírtelo,quizás pudo haber una oportunidad pero ya no.. Realmente espero que mi hermana y tú se quieran mucho..-_Ella agarro fuerte a Saitama y ko besó luego lo soltó-_

-Esto es todo lo que tenía que decir..-_Dijo ella poniéndose su abrigo en los hombros-_

-Bien, chicos..Vámonos..-_Dijo a pestañas y Mountain Ape que estaban en un auto esperandola-_

-Fu-Fubuki..-_Saitama se puso de pie-_Pero Tatsumaki y yo...Solo somos ami...-_Él respiro profundo miro la calle-_No ..Que raro,jamás lo habría pensando..-_Dijo él

-Saitama fue a ver cómo iban Genos y Tatsumaki,solo para encontrar a Genos poniendo rejillas en medio de el cuarto-_

-Que haces?!

-Protejo la castidad se Sensei!!-_

-Genos!! Por última vez!! -_Dijo él yendose encima de Genos-_

-Tatsumaki llegó con un jugo de frutas y miro esto-_

-_Y pasaron más horas-_

-Saitama estaba ya en cama,mirando a Tatsumaki ponerse su pijama-_

-Asi que ahora sí usas ropa interior..-_Dijo él

-Me estás viendo? Pensé que ya dormias..Uso ropa interior porque un pervertido una vez !e quito la ropa..-_Dijo tirandole una indirecta directa-_

-Ella se puso la parte de arriba de su pijama y luego metió su mano dentro de su pijama y su brasier se cayó al suelo-_

-Mucho mejor...-_Dijo ella

-Ella camino a su cama y miro a Saitama-_

-Que?-_Pregunto él

-Tatsumaki se giro y levantó su pijama enseñandole sus pechos unos segundos y luego la volvió a bajar-_

-Saitama la miro entrar a su cama-_

-Oye...-_Dijo Saitama,se puso de pie y se acercó a ella-_

-Tatsumaki apagó la luz con sus poderes-_

-Ven,entra..-_Dijo ella haciéndole campo en su cama-_

-Saitama entro y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla-_

-Tatsumaki...puedo..ehm..

-Tatsumaki se acercó a él-_

-Si tonto..-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama se acercó a ella y la beso-_

-Ella se despegó un momento-_Pense que tocarias mis pechos..-_Dijo sorprendida y avergonzada-_No pensé que...

-Saitama se acercó y la volvió a besar de nuevo, Tatsumaki se giro hacia él y le puso una mano en la mejilla para corresponderle ese beso-_

-Ella se soltó y se acurruco en él-_

-Saitama la tenía en sus brazos y cerro sus ojos-_

-Entonces si era como novios..-_Dijo él

-Que no!!-_Dijo ella molesta-_

-Saitama se sentó y le desabotono la pijama-_

-Que hac-_Ella sintió como le lamian y luego chupaban su pecho izquierdo-_Ella se puso roja y se llevó las manos a la cara-_Aihg! Ah! Espera..Suavecito..-_Decia ella

-Genos estaba investigando como vencer a un ser siquico -_

-Tatsumaki estaba roja,Saitama iba besado poco a poco bajando por su pecho y luego su abdomen-_

-O-oye.. Yo igual quiero probar...-_Dijo ella-_

-Ella puso su pie sobre la entrepierna ya dura de su amante-_

-Uh..?-_Ella se asusto,era enorme..-_No me vas a meter eso!-_Dijo ella

-Oh?-_Él le bajo un poco el pantalón de la pijama a Tatsumaki y beso una parte muy suave,siguio bajando y Tatsumaki puso sus manos en la cabeza de Saitama para intentar quitarlo,al sentir que iba a reventar-_AH!!-_Gimio ella fuerte

-Genos pero el puño al suelo-_Le he fallado al Sensei!!-_Grito él

-Tatsumaki se quitó su pantalón-_Traelo aquí..-_Dijo ella quitándole de golpe la ropa a Saitama con su poder psiquico-_

-Tatsumaki sintió algo-_

-Saitama...-_Dijo ella sería-_

-Saitama le tomo por la espalda y le beso el cuello-_

-Jaja..Oye que posición es e-_Ella mordió el brazo de Saitama y agarro con fuerza las sabanas-_

-Ay!! Hay!! Auch!! Uhg!!-_Ella hundió su cara en la cama-_

-Saitama sintió como poco a poco entraba en ella,sus labios lo besaban y luego al estar dentro de ella,sentía como lo apretaba fuerte..-_

-Tatsumaki respiraba profundo y se movía-_

-Es-esto es increíble.._Decia ella dejando salir lágrimas mientras se movía,Saitama empezó a moverse y entro más en ella,lo que la hizo brincar..-_

-Ah!! Ah! Saitama por-favor! Gentileza!-_Decia ella mordiendo la almohada -_

-Saitama la puso de a 4 y empezó a mover su cintura dándole leves golpes con cada retroceso de ella hacia él,golpeando su pelvis con su trasero-_

-Des-despacito Sait-tama...C-con amor ah!!-_Tatsumaki cerro con fuerza sus ojos al sentir algo muy caliente dentro de ella, llenadola-_Ah!! Ah!! Saitama..-_Dijo ella para luego dejar salir una sonrisa llena de placer-_

-A la mañana siguiente, Tatsumaki despertó muy energética y sus mejillas rosadas-_

-Bueno,hoy es nuevo día,nueva casa..-_

-Donde esta él?-_Pregunto ella escuchando la fuerte lluvia caer-_

-Uhg!-_Ella se sentía adolorida-_Diablos..-_Tatsumaki se dejó caer a la cama-_Como tener sexo con un Dios..-_Dijo ella mirando el techo, se puso las manos en la cara y riendo de felicidad-_

-Saitama llegó y se quitó su pijama para ponerse unos shorts y una sudadera-_Oh? Veo que ya despertaste..-_Dijo él mirándole

-Tatsumaki lo miro con una sonrisa-_Que haces?-_Pregunto ella

-Bueno,quería hacerte algo para desayunar..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se elevo y se acercó a donde estaba su ropa,para vestirse-_

-Uhm..-_Ella termino de vestirse-_Bueno,qué tal si vamos los dos?-_Dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad que no se la quitaba nadie-_

-Saitama se acercó a ella -_Esta bien que te bese?-_

-Claro Calvito...-_Dijo ella acercandose y besandolo-_

-Gggrrrr-_Ese fue tú estómago?-_Pregunto Saitama--_

-Tengo hambre.._-

-Bien,vamos a desayunar!!-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se subió a los hombros de Saitama-_Seh,vamos..-_Dijo relajada -_

Y así vivieron felices por Siempre, fin!!

:V


End file.
